Floramus Family
The Florazoa Seagae and their hybrid cousins. Biology Sealgaeforms tend to have strange tails, and four standard limbs. Some of them have mouth like features, which are used to protect the heat seeking organ. Many of them were created from infected creatures, such as the Grench, Pishantis, and the Uguun. =Species= Pure Plants These Florazoa are not hybridized with creatures, and thus are more natural evolutions; *'Sealgae'-These Florazoa have adapted to sea life, and have developed great aggression. They have begun to ram any boats they can, their stronger antenna now used to pierce through hulls of craft. They work in pods when on the attack, but otherwise they live alone. They still feed by Photosynthesis, and have a primitive brain. *'Seyralgae'-These Florazoa are extremely hostile, with a chemical language rivaling the Bealgae. They also follow the mysterious voice, acting as scouts and explorers. They can feed on deep sea vent light, though they can survive on sunlight for brief periods of time. They have developed several tails for holding supplies and captives. Their antennae have developed further. *'Swalgae'-These Florazoa are descended from Sealgae that decided to stop the war all live on the mainland. They are relatively smart, but are not a major member of the Alliance. They are considering merging their nation with the Algemis, to act as Abbus farmers for their distant kin. *'Bealgae'-To make up for the Sealgae leaving the island, new improved Sealgae were developed. These plants have thick chreats for ramming foes, and they live in large groups. They live in the water, and rarely go to the shore. Their targests are usually Uguun sea villages. Hybrids These plants were originally creatures that were infected by spores. Thus they have a large range of characteristics, and seem very different from one another. *'Koosalgae'-In one of the first raids against the Grench and Uguun, when they still lived on Flozoa, a Grench was captured. Spores were injected into it, slowly changing its body. Over the years this has been worked on further, till at least the Koosalgae were created. They are the smartest Florazoa of the island, and use spears along with their natural abilities. They are quick to learn, and command the navy of the Florazoa. *'Necralgae'-In the early wars with the Grench, a Pishantis was captured. Spores were injected, and slowly a hybrid formed. This creature is a living tank, with much of its mass its muscle and shell. Its mind is very small, geared only to follow the most basic of commands. Its tusks can pierce through all known metal, making them dangerous foes. *'Shalgae-'''In the early battles against the creatures, the Florazoa managed to captured a Uguun pup. The hated foe was brought before a mutated Sealgae. The freak had been mutated as a spore, by a small solar flare. The future ruler had taken this rodent, and started the experiments. Only recently did the Sealgae reveal themselves, though they are an older breed. The Uguun was fused to spores of a Seyralgae, creating a freak of nature. The beast soon leaked out more spores, each creating a new Shalgae. The Shalgae are the second smartest species of Flozoa Island, and they have a great deal of tools. They live underground, using geothermic heat or raw organic compounds as food. Their anteane can be close around the main part of their heat seeking organ, to protect it from attacks. They, like the Koosalgae, can make decisions without the ruler, though more often than not they follow her command. *[[Kree Clan|'Kree Clan''']]- A nation of hybrids dwelling underneath a small island. Category:Flozas Category:Grench Category:Jiaggaus Category:Neo-Terra Category:Plant